


Snowflakes

by EvanWritesWell



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanWritesWell/pseuds/EvanWritesWell
Summary: Takumi and Leo travel into a forest together, with only each other to socialize with. When Takumi falls into a lake in the cold of winter, what will transpire?
Relationships: Leon | Leo & Takumi, Leon | Leo/Takumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Snowflakes

The morning was cold. The night before the two had set camp in a small alcove in a forest. There was a lake peeking out from behind the vast amount of foliage, rippling softly in a bit of wind.

The quiet scene was broken after a few moments, as the blonde one of the two boys pulled a the other limp from the lake before them. He huffed as he dragged Takumi away from the water, shivering softly at the crisp morning. 

"Hey, hey!" He shouted, setting the boy down and moving to his side. "Wake up." He patted his face with a sense of urgency. "Talk to me!" Leo hit him harder, biting the inside of his cheek. The archer made no response, his body ice cold and fairly still. Leo tried to keep a steady head, digging back in his memory for how to go about a situation like such. He had a brief moment of realization, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked down at the still boy's face.

"Gods, don't you dare make me put my mouth on yours." He paused, looking at his lips. "If you die, I'm the one who has to anwser to your brother!" He exclaims, clasping his hands together, and resting them firmly in Takumi's chest. With a deep breath, he pushed down quickly like he remembered reading. Thirty... Then two... He prayed to any God out there not to let him get to thirty compressions.

As he was dreading continuing forth, the boy beneath him spurted water out of his mouth, coughing harshly to rid his lungs of the liquid. He rolled to the side, his breathing quick, and Leo's eyes lit up in relief, patting his back while scrunching his eyes shut with a soft breath.

Once Takumi had stopped his coughing fit, Leo could see how much he was shivering. Blatantly worried, Leo stood up, quickly grabbing under the other's arms and dragging him to their tent.

"Wh-What--" Takumi stammered out, teeth chattering too much to complete a sentence. Little snowflakes began to form on his eyelashes, making Leo hurry even more. Leo shook his head. "It's beyond me, prince," He pushed past the tent flap. "All I know is I heard a splash, and then you were unconscious in the lake." He said, letting him go. "I don't--"

"Take your clothes off." Leo interrupted him, refusing to meet eyes with the other as his face became dusted with pink. Takumi's eyes widened. Even he couldn't deny he was a bit delirious, but he definitely heard that request loud and clear. "Ex-xcuse me?" The archer forced, forcing his arms around him tighter. Leo rolled his eyes.

"My Gods, like I'm going to do anything to you." Leo glares. "You'll get sick, idiot." Takumi returned his glare harshly, silently refusing.

"Fine, I'll help you." Leo reaches towards him, tugging at the bow around his waist. It pulls free easily, Leo tossing it to the side as he looked up at the archer. His expression made it seem like he wanted to stop him, but his shaking body didn't move to do so, and Leo continued. He took Takumi's hand in his own, untying his gloves with quick fingers.

"Why were you even down there? You're not the brightest, but it's hard for me to believe you wanted to take a swim." He glanced up, meeting Takumi's unamused gaze. The boy's cheeks were tinted red, but whether from the cold or from embarrassment, Leo couldn't tell. He looked away as Leo pulled the glove off his hand. The blonde rolled his eyes, switching to the other glove.

"We can make this as awkward as you want, I'm doing this for your own good." Leo stated, unlacing the garment with care. As he looked over the prince's outfit, he had to admit: he had no clue how to proceed.

"Prince, your clothing is foreign to me, and if you won't cooperate, I don't know how this will turn out." Leo crossed his arms, huffing. "So, if you'd kindly stop being stubborn and help me, I'd greatly appreciate it." He found it a little ironic he was asking someone to be more compliant, as it was usually directed at him. Nevertheless, Takumi furrowed his eyebrows, before pulling his arm through his sleeve, pushing the clothing over his head and off his other arm.

He held it to his chest self-consciously, pulling back a little when Leo tried to take it. The blonde simply raised an eyebrow, waiting impatiently for the Hoshidan to give it up. Meeting his eyes, Takumi sets the outfit aside, bringing a knee up so he could bring to untie his boots. He wore a plain tanktop under the garment, so Leo didn't exactly understand why he was so eager to hide his body.

Leo started with the other set of laces, hardly noticing the worried glance Takumi sent his way. He hated to admit it, but the prince was a little scared. He wanted to trust Leo, he needed to do so. They had been at peace for at least two years, yet everytime he got close to a Nohrian, he tensed.

Half unconsciously, he started conversation.

"S-Sorry f-f-for troubling you." He stammered out, his stutters worsening with each piece of clothing removed. Leo gazed up to him, confused. "How do you mean?" He inquired, unlacing as best as he could while not looking. He felt the knot come undone, and he worked the boot off of the Hoshidan as he listened.

"I-I was being irr-rational, and now-now you're helping me b-because of it." He closed his eyes in embarrassment, helping the other remove his footwear. His feet curled with the cold, and as quick as he could, Takumi stripped his socks off. Leo thought about his response, not wanting to make the archer feel worse about the situation. Truly he didn't mind, but there was no way Takumi would believe that. Pausing with reluctancy, his hand froze before he reached to the hem of the other's pants. He looked away as he pulled them off, leaving the prince in only his undergarments.

"It's... Not a problem." Leo stood up, moving to rummage through a bag of the archer's spare clothes, and pulling out a tanktop and briefs that were practically identical to what he was wearing. He tossed them over to Takumi. "You can do that by yourself." Leo pursed his lips, turning around and grabbing a few spare blankets from their supplies.

Takumi rustled behind him. "I-I know how you are. You'd rather be a-anywhere in the world than with a P-Prince of Hoshido, alone in a tent, miles away fr-from your kingdom." Leo stifled a bit of a laugh at the remark.

"I have changed, you know." He threw over his shoulder. "I'm not as cruel as I used to be," He let his amusement fall into a small frown, somehow upset the prince still thought of him that way. Leo took a quick glance behind him, turning more when he saw the other dressed. "And..." He looked to the ground, feeling the need to defend himself. "I did come on this trip willingly," He swallowed, biting the inside of his cheek. "I was not forced... I thought if we could, perhaps spend more time together, it would be better for us, and both our families."

He wasn't lying there. He truly thought it would benefit both kingdoms, whether it be just their siblings or not. But there was more. Gods, there was so much more. Despite how he thought takumi felt about him, the Nohrian had seemed to develop a bit of a crush on the other prince. One he tried to deny to himself over and over, but this trip alone seemed to help him solidify his feelings.

"That's... Actually re-really considerate of you," Takumi rubbed his hands together. "Maybe you have changed." He teased, giving a half-hearted smirk Leo's way. He looked like he wanted to say more, but was interrupted by another shiver. It broke Leo from his stare, kneeling down and offering the blankets.

"Here, take these." He handed Takumi one, opening the other up and wrapping it around his skinny body. He held a firm look on his face as he helped the other get cozy, trying to find the right words to say.

If there were any right words.

Takumi again brought him out of his trance. "You look troubled?" Takumi inquired, more so accusing rather than asking. Leo glanced up, quickly looking away. "Apologies. Simply thinking. It's nothing to concern yourself with."

"What is it?" He pushed. Leo huffed, knowing Takumi wouldn't stop bothering him about it. "I... You'll tease me for this, but I do know of another way to warm you faster." Leo clenched his jaw, trying with all his might not to look on edge.

"Continue."

"I could... W-We... Ah... We could combine our body heat." The tent grew silent after Leo had forced the words out of his throat. At the confused look Takumi gave him, Leo spoke quickly before the other could open his mouth. "I'm... I can leave you to yourself now, you'll be okay." He stood up abruptly, swiftly turning to leave.

"W-Wait! Prince... Prince Leo--" Leo paused, his stomach dropping as he stood still. He felt like an absolute fool. He could feel the blush on his face darken with each second, as thought of being so close to the other prince made his heart flutter. He had wanted the notion to be said in a joking tone, but it was most definitely delivered as a serious request. Leo clenched his fists tight, and he found himself holding his breath as Takumi responded.

"I... think that would help quite a bit." Leo turned around, bewildered by the statement. At first he wasn't sure he had heard him right, but after a double take, he couldn't help but smile. Takumi reached a hand out towards him, puffing his cheeks out a little as Leo gratefully took it. He knelt down, unsure of how to continue, and was silently answered when Takumi rolled over, taking Leo's hand with him so it wrapped around his chest. The blonde laid down, pressing his body close to Takumi's.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Takumi said softly.

Leo stifled a laugh as he heard the comment, imagining the other rolling his eyes with a lack of amusement. Pausing to pull a blanket up to their chins, Leo thought about all the times he wanted to come into contact with Takumi. To grasp his hand, to hold his gaze, to run a hand through his silvery lake of hair. He held the archer closer, huffing out a little as he nuzzled into Takumi's drying hair.

Takumi took a deep breath, trying to relax as best he could. Two years ago, this boy was his enemy. How had he become so caring, and lovely, and... Charming? Takumi realized that moment how much he enjoyed Leo's presence. As long as he was with Leo... He was okay. Nohrians scared him to death, but... In that moment he felt nothing but safe. He snuggled into the blanket further, shivering, but not from the cold, when Leo reached up and brushed a bit of hair behind his ear. Takumi felt his face grow warm, and he gripped onto Leo's hand.

"Thank you for letting me." Leo whispered.


End file.
